teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Splinter
Hamato Yoshi, aka Splinter or Master Splinter, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He was formerly a Japanese male known as Hamato Yoshi, who was the son of Hamato Yuuta, leader of The Hamato Clan, and was the husband of Tang Shen and father of Hamato Miwa. After getting his family destroyed by his stepbrother Oroku Saki, he fled to New York City to later on buy four baby turtles and gets mutated with the Mutagen into a mutant brown rat, who later on raises the four mutant turtles as his own children. He then trained Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo (and years later the sensei of April O'Neil) through the ways of Ninjutsu, which became useful once they emerged from the Sewers and started to fight against The Shredder and The Foot Clan. Years later he learns that his daughter was Karai and then he was able to get her back into his side to fight against The Foot, until The Shredder mutated himself and assassinated him, which lead to Leonardo becoming the new sensei and leader of The Hamato Clan. He wields a cane with a sword as his signature weapon of choice. He has a rivalry with Oroku Saki/ The Shredder/ Super Shredder/ Undead Shredder and The Rat King. Splinter debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One and Hamato Yoshi debuts in Tale Of The Yokai. Backstory As Hamato Yoshi Hamato Yoshi was born in 1962 in Tokyo, Japan, and was raised by his unknown mother and his father, Hamato Yuuta, who was the leader of a clan that belonged to their family known as The Hamato Clan. Yoshi was going to lead his family's clan after his father, but he went through training years before. The ninja clan had an ancient rivalry with The Foot Clan, another ninja clan lead by Oroku Keiji, which was later on defeated by The Hamato Clan. Yuuta adopted the orphan child of Keiji, Oroku Saki, who was raised alongside with Yoshi and were both trained into the ways of Ninjutsu by their father. The two brothers had a rivalry while training, and the rivalry grew when the two of them fell in love with the same lady, Tang Shen. The two competed to get her, but at the end, Tang Shen chose Hamato Yoshi over Oroku Saki. This enraged Saki and became jealous of his brother's relationship, claiming that "he took Tang Shen away from him". At a unknown time period, Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen were married and then they became parents when they had their first child, naming her Hamato Miwa. Later on when his father was dying and he was becoming distracted by taking care of both his family clan and his family, Oroku Saki learned the truth of his background and claimed the throne to The Foot Clan, he went after Yoshi to seek vengeance for taking Shen away from him. That night when Saki and Yoshi fought each other, the Hamato Dojo started to burn down in a fire which occurred when Saki struck candles with his Tekkō-kagi. In the climax of the fight, Saki was about the end the life of his stepbrother with his Tekkō-kagi, until Shen interfered in the fight took the blow herself, which caused the tragic death of Hamato Yoshi's wife. Devastated by the death of the girl that they both loved, Yoshi and Saki were heartbroken and the face of Oroku Saki was burnt by a burning piece of ceiling that fell on his face. Saki and Yoshi both escaped from the Dojo that was burning down and on that very night, Oroku Saki had taken away Hamato Yoshi's family, which was an event that had scarred Yoshi for life. As Splinter After Hamato Yoshi lost his family in a tragic fire in the Hamato Dojo, and his father Hamato Yuuta died, he fled to New York City (which was somewhere Tang Shen wanted to visit) to start a new life and try to move on from everything that happened to him on that tragic night. One day (once he was in New York) he purchased four baby red-eared slider turtles from a pet shop. When he was on his way to his house, he bumped into a strange man in the street, which he sensed something sinister about, causing Yoshi to follow the man into an alley. Hamato Yoshi was spying on the man who was trading a canister with a green substance with other identical men, but after he accidentally steps on a rat that passed by him, he was spotted by the men and they intended to annihilate him. After he defended himself from the men and fought them off, he caused the green substance to fall on him and the four baby red-eared slider turtles, which caused them to all mutate into four humanoid red-eared slider turtles and Hamato Yoshi into a mutant brown rat. After realizing that the outside world would not be comfortable with their mutant forms, they decided to hide in the Sewers to make themselves home in an abandoned subway station. Renaming himself as Splinter, he then expanded The Hamato Clan by training the Ninja Turtles into the ways of Ninjutsu and raised them as his sons. He also named them after his four favorite Italian Renaissance, naming them Leonardo (after Leonardo da Vinci), Raphael (after Raffaello Sanzio da Urbin), Donatello (after Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi), and Michelangelo (after Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simon). After a while of training, the Turtles were given their signature bandannas and signature weapons. Leonardo receives his blue bandanna and pair of Katana Swords, Raphael receives his red bandanna and pair of twin Sais, Donatello receives his purple bandanna and 6-foot-long Bo-Staff/ Naginata, and Michelangelo receives his orange bandanna and pair of twin Nun-Chucks/ Kusarigama. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Splinter Stops Shredder From Stabbing Him.jpg|Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance Serpent Karai Gif 5.gif|Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Smell |Enhanced Hearing |Intellect |Night Vision Splinter Attacks Tiger Claw.gif|Ninjutsu |Stealth Splinter Bites Super Shredder's Shoulder.gif|Teeth Splinter Clawing.gif|Sharp Claws |Tail |Swimming Splinter Holding Out His Cane At Kirby.jpg|Cane Splinter With A Ninja Smoke Bomb On The Palm Of His Hand.jpg|Ninja Smoke Bombs Splinter Holding Up Three Kunai.jpg|Kunai Splinter Holding Up Three Shurikens.jpg|Shuriken Kogatana.jpg|Kogatana Splinter Holding Up A Chigiriki.jpg|Chigiriki Splinter Hands Mace To April.jpg|Mace Splinter Uses Healing Hands On April.jpg|Healing Hands Bridge Collaspes With Explosion.gif|Explosive Egg Bombs Splinter Hold Up A Bokken.jpg|Bokken Splinter Holding Kama.jpg|Kama Splinter Holding Suction Cup Arrow.jpg|Suction Cup Arrow * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Enhanced Hearing: * Intellect: * Night Vision: * Ninjutsu: * Stealth: * Teeth: * Sharp Claws: * Tail: * Swimming: * Cane: * Ninja Smoke Bombs: * Kunai: * Shuriken: * Kogatana: * Chigiriki: * Mace: * Healing Hands: * Explosive Egg Bombs: * Bokken: * Kama: * Suction Cup Arrows: Weaknesses Splinter Under Mind Control.jpg|Mind Control Rat King Stomps On Splinter's Broken Foot.gif|Broken Limb Splinter Turns Savage.gif|Loss of Consciousness * Mind Control: * Broken Limb: * Loss Of Consciousness: Relationships Episodes As Hamato Yoshi Season 3 * Tale Of The Yokai (Debut/ Last Appearance) As Splinter Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica (Mentioned) * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow The Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (Silent Cameo) * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods (Flashback) * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (Mentioned) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation Earth Part One * Annihilation Earth Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons (Hologram) * The Cosmic Ocean (Hologram) * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem (Death) * Owari (Spirit) Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon (Spirit) * The Forgotten Swordsman (Mentioned) * Heart of Evil (Mentioned) * End Times (Spirit) * Lone Rat and Cubs (Flashback/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Unlike most of his incarnations, Master Splinter is taller than the Ninja Turtles. * Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. * His main pillars of Ninjutsu are spirit and wisdom. * Though the Ninja Turtles are getting older and mature, Splinter is still the strict and doting father as always and can humiliate the boys whenever he feels like it. Category:Male Category:Ally Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Former Human Category:Ninja Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Sensei Category:Ninja Master Category:Non-Human Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Japanese Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Adult Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Spirit